


The Bastard of RWBY Volume 5

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: New roads open for our hero's but the question is can they accept their new paths or will they take the same road they were once on? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong
Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451326
Comments: 1





	1. different road

Ruby was in the house watching tv when there was a knock on the door, she opened it to see Maria standing outside but she also noticed that there were three white-cloaked hooded figures that were standing behind her 

"Um... Maria? Who are they?" Ruby asked

"and here I thought you'd never forget my handsome face," said one figure

They took off their hood and Ruby was shocked. It was Roman Torchwick!

"Hey Red, been a while," Roman said

Ruby was shocked but more shocked when the other two removed the hoods

"Hello Ms. Rose, I'm glad you're well"

"Ms. Goodwitch!?" Ruby cried

However, she was in tears when she saw the third figure

"S-Sun" Ruby said

Sun also had tears in her eyes, "hey... Ruby" Sun said

Ruby hugged him rapidly, "I missed y-you! I missed you so much!" Ruby cried "I missed you too..." Sun said. 

they all sat in the living room "I don't get it? how are you two alive? I shot you in the head and sun was shot in the Heart! so how...?" Ruby asked

"you'll have to thank the light brother for that" Glenda said

"you see when Roman died I was asked to make sure that it was really Roman and not another fake. when I saw that it was him, he told them and when they left to cut open the body I had said a prayer, just to give him a little peace, but when I was done, he rose from the dead"

when Maria heard that she looked to Roman

"you saw the other side!? what was it like!?" Maria asked

Roman looked to her, "all I remember was a golden deer leading me to light but then turned to me and said I wasn't supposed to die yet and then I woke up in the morgue" Roman said

Maria looked at him with awe, "you saw him, that was the light brother" Glenda said

"it was the same for me," Sun told her

"so what now? are we still heading to Vacuo?" Ruby asked

"yes, and I'll be coming with, and the tribe will be heading to Vale, it won't be safe in Vert anymore..." Maria said

Ruby looked at her "Ruby, when we get there we need to tell Shades headmaster to activate the border between Vacuo and Vert. It will stop the Hybrids from crossing into Vacuo" Glenda told her

"what about Vale? won't they try and cross into it?" Ruby asked

"don't worry about that, I had activated it when Vale was taken," Glenda said

"well if we want to hurry then we need to get going!" Roman said annoyed, and they all looked at him and nodded

"the border is a day away from here," Maria said

"When we to the border, there is a town and it'll take us to Vacuo," Maria said and they all nodded in agreement. they packed everything they needed and said goodbye to the rest of the tribe and then left.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jaune was near a small pond and he went to it and drank from it, he was thirst from walking such a long way, and when he moved away from the pond he was yanked by some really strong and muscular arms, he was thrown into a tree, Jaune took out Croceas Mors and was ready to kill his attacker but then he was swept from under his feet and he fell, his legs were wrapped in chains and he was then punched in the face by someone else and he was then brought force in front of a masked Woman and the huge muscular man who was an Ox Faunas, the Woman undid her chains from his legs and she took off her mask to reveal long green hair and red eyes.

"Emerald?" he asked with a confused look and she looked at him

"Jaune!?" Emerald said surprised

"what do we do with him, boss?" said one of the masked figures

"We take him back with us along with the Half-hand" Emerald said and Jaune was shocked to know that she also had captured Qhorin

"get up human!" said another masked man and they tied Jaune up and they began to walk.

After an hour of walking, they had stopped at a camp that was filled with other Faunas folk as well as children. Jaune was then lead to a small arena, where he was cut loose and then thrown into the arena, Jaune was then handed back his sword, he looked around to see that there was a crowd of people watching him, in front of him was Qhorin with his sword in hand,

"Jaune!? what are doing here!?" he asked

"We got attacked by the Hybrids and I was the only survivor" Jaune began "then I was looking for more of the Silver hands and White Fang," Jaune said

Then a man with a Knight helmet with a Silver hand-painted on it with Emerald next to him

"LADIES! GENTLEMAN! WE ARE NOW GOING TO WITNESS SOME CATTLE SLAUGHTER EACH OTHER!!!!" he said and the crowd roared with cheer, "ONLY ONE CAN SURVIVE! AND THEN THEY WILL BE TAKEN TO THE TWO KINGS!" he said and the crowd cheered again

He looked at them and smiled, "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO" he yelled

Without hesitation Qhorin rushed at Jaune with his blade and started swinging at Jaune, Jaune dogged but Knew he had to fight him at one point, so Jaune began to fight, Qhorin raised his blade at tried to strike at Jaune but Jaune cut his knee deeply and Qhorin dropped his sword, Jaune looked to Qhorin not wanting to kill a man who he respected highly but when Jaune looked back at him, Qhorin's eyes told him everything he needed to know. his eyes said 'do it' and so Jaune ran to him and stabbed him through the stomach, Qhorins blood fell onto Croeas Mors and then Qhorin leaned on Jaune, as he was dying he whispered in Jaunes ear,

"for the Blue Fang...For Humanity...For the Knight of the Menagerie" and he died there and the crowd roared with cheer

Jaune was saddened that he had to do it but knew what Qhorin wanted, he wanted someone on the inside of the White Fang and the Silver Hands, the gates opened and he was met with the man wearing the Knight mask and Emerald next to him

"that was Fine lad, you killed the Half-Hand, none of us could ever do that," he said

Jaune looked at him "yeah, well I wanted to kill that guy as much as you did" Jaune said trying to convince them

"oh? why's that?" the man asked

"the Half-hand had gotten my friend killed and knew that he would die..." Jaune said trying to sound sad

"Well you're in luck, Cause the Boss here said she knew you and wanted you to meet the Kings," he said

"the kings? are you talking about Adam Taurus and Mercery Black?" he asked 

the man nodded "yes them, but the people on this side of the wall there known as the kings of West Menagerie" he said

He headed to a room and pulled out a white and red cape with the White fang sign but on the wolf's head was a silver hand.

"so you ready to head out lad?" the man asked and Jaune nodded 

"then lets get going then" the man said and they began to walk away and they were heading to another town two days from where they were.


	2. Battle for Beacon

Over a thousand Vale soldiers were minding their own Business and Guarding Beacon Academy the day was beautiful and peaceful.

then a guard tower was shot by a bullhead missile, the Guards panicked and they rang the alarms to signal they were under attack

"Ready the defenses!" shouted a general

from the distance they saw 20 Bullheads coming from the sky as well as 30 Airships, each holding all three soldiers from the Branwen Tribe, the Atlas Rebellion, and Mistral soldiers. leading them was Yang. she looked at Beacon and knew she was going to take it back. the Airships began to drop bombs in the forest of beacon killing the guards from there, the Airships landed and Yang Activated her Maiden Powers and lead her forces to Beacon Academy. Meanwhile, Neptune was leading six large battleships behind the cliffs of beacon

"ready men!" Neptune yelled

"YES SIR!" they yelled

"then let's get going!" he yelled

the ships shot the grappling hooks onto the back of the school and they began to climb up the cliff.

Yang and her forces were destroying the forces and were getting closer to Beacon, but then something shook the land, everyone was stopping in their tracks as the ground shook.

"what the hell is going on sir!?" asked a soldier

"I don't know..." the general replied

then from Mountain Glenn rose a giant Grimm Dragon. both forces stopped and saw the Dragon, but they began to retreat, except for one. Yang stood her ground as the Dragon landed on the ground in front of her. Yang looked the beast in the eye and it did the same. Yang released all of her Spring maiden power and the beast roared, Yang summoned a long sword and cut the dragon on its face and the dragon backed up and then with its tail slapped Yang aside, Yang landed on the ground and rant back to the beast, but the dragon flapped its wings and it took off, spawning Grimm over the Island and attacking both forces.

Neptune and his ships just were about to climb when they heard the roar, they all stopped in their tracks. The dragon flew into their view, and Neptune looked in horror but he turned to all of his men

"Man all the weapons!" he yelled

all of his sailors and the other five ships maned the turrents and began to fire and the dragon, they managed to hit it but yet is still came at them, the dragon then breathed its fire on one of the ships causing it to explode, Neptune saw this and looked to the edge of the ship, on the edge was the Missiles, but they were supposed to be used in any of the Vale soldiers escaped on their bullheads. Neptune ran to the launcher and activated it, he only had three missiles and he needed to make them count. he aimed as the dragon turned and headed back for them, He waited and then when he thought the Dragon was in range he fired, But the dragon turned and the missile hit the side of the cliff

"Shit!" Neptune said and he loaded in the next missile

the Dragon breathed its fire on another ship which was close to the third ship and the Dragons fire caused both ships to explode, Neptune turned to one of his men

"tell-all ships to use the missile's!" he ordered and the man nodded

the ships began to shoot the missiles at the dragon but missed it, Neptune lined up the second missile and shot it. the missile had hit the dragon's wings! the dragon hovered for a few seconds and then landed on the fourth boat and then it began to breathe fire and the fifth ship, but the fourth had fired a missile at the dragon, which caused both shops to explodes. Neptune and his men looked and knew that this could be the last fight they would have, the Dragon then landed on their boat causing it tip, Neptune almost fell but he held onto the Missile launcher, Neptune knew this was his last chance to kill the Beast and he aimed the Missile at the dragon's head and the Dragon looked at Neptune and Roared but Neptune looked back with fury

"Smile you son of a-" and he shot the missile hitting the dragon and killing it but the ship exploded and Neptune fell into the sea...

Back on the top, the two forces saw the explosion and heard the dragon cry before it was dead. Yang knew that Neptune and the ships must have taken out the dragon and the dragon probably took out some of the ships, there was a chance that Neptune was dead, however, she didn't have time to mourn, she used the opportunity to attack again

"Nows our chance! let's go!" she yelled to her army

she charged with the army behind her and they managed to break the front lines and they ended in the beacon court-yard, the soldiers, however, were prepared for this and began activating hidden bombs in the yard. the bombs blew up and killed some of her tribe and Atlas rebels, another bomb went off in front of her and she fell backward, but she quickly got up and charged again, as the reached the front doors yang busted them open with her powers and every soldier split up and took back every room and every corridor of Beacon.

Yang looked to the battleground, they gathered up the corpses of the dead on both sides. she walked making sure everyone was ok, Team NDGO had some injuries but were fine. Roy, May, and Nolan had lost their team leader, Brawnz, may and Nolan cried and Roy tried to look strong. She looked to her side to see Scarlet getting covered by a sheet, Yang looked down in sadness, she looked to Arslan and her team, "get some bullheads and look for Neptune and any survivors" she told them and Arslan nodded and left to do the job. Yang kept walking around to see Velvet was crying, Yang walked quickly to her, "velvet! what's wrong!?" Yang asked and Velvet looked to her and still cried, and that's when hang saw the two sheets in front of her, it was no doubt, Coco and Fox, they were dead and in their last moments, they held hands until they died. the battle of Beacon was swift and a quick win for Queen Xiao-Long but not without losing more of her friends...

* * *

.

.

.

Yang looked around in the basement of Beacon, she saw the two pods one that held the previous Fall Maiden, a display case that held a yellow diamond, a wooden box that held two silver Rings. she took the rings hoping that it would hold some magic and she continued walking around, but what really caught her eye was three large eggs, one was white with a little bit of gold around it, the second one was yellow with hints of light purple, the third and last egg was black with large hints of red on it. She looked at them with awe, they were beautiful, so Yang took them and after looking through the Basement she went back to her room and left them near her bed, right next to the heater.

Yang woke up to a small whimper in her room, she looked around and saw nothing, but when she stepped off her bed she looked to where she had left the three eggs but found that they were now only shells and that they had been cracked, she looked more closely to it and at the bottom of them lied three little lizards with winged arms, she saw them looking up at her and they ran up to her and cuddled against her legs, their whimpers softened and stopped, she looked to the three lizards and looked at them with love like she did Zwei. Zwei was family, and so now they were as well. She looked at them and knew she needed to give them names

she looked to the white and gold lizard "you'll name will be Tai" she told the little lizard

she then looked to the one that was gold and purple, she knew the name for it

"you shall be Raven," she said

she looked to the red and black one, she at first didn't think of the name for it but then it hit her, she would name it after the female hero on the statue

"you...you'll be little Dia" she named the little lizard or the way they looked was more like that of a Dragon.

One named after her father. One named after her mother. One named after Remnant's greatest hero.


	3. Bastard and the Bull

Fall back!" yelled Gwen

But it was too late... most of her men were slaughtered...

* * *

A sand storm had arrived the morning after the attack in Misty Falls, Both Blake and Nora walked through the storm and could barely see anything, Blake and Nora come to a halt, they see that ahead of them is a Blue Fang Member kneels in the sand

"Hey! Hey, are you ok!?" Nora yelled to the member

He didn't move.

both approaches the kneeling figure and realizes that the man is decapitated and holding his own lifeless head in his lap. Nora looks away while Blake just closes her eyes, Blake then hears marching Behind them, a figure strides towards them with a sword drawn, the figure turns out to be Gwen and they look at her.

"Did you send the Signal?" Gwen asked

Blake looks to her and shakes her head with sadness

"The Hybrids got to the bus first and destroyed everything," Blake told her

Gwen looked with anger and Disappointment

"We need to get back to the Wall. It's a long march. We know what's out there, but we have to make it have to warn them or else everyone you've ever loved and known will be dead..." Gwen told them as Ren was behind her with the other men, Ren and Nora hugged each other and Blake was glad to see them ok.

* * *

Jaune with Emerald and including the man with the painted Silver hand helmet who Jaune found out was called Bellamy, had arrived at the town which they called Feefo. Jaune looks around the town to see what he could only describe as a giant walks by, carrying a bundle of huge stakes. Jaune is awed by the sheer size of the man

"First time you've seen a giant, Jaune?"

Jaune looked to her with a bit of shock on his face

"He's not a real Giant is he?" Jaune asked

"No, you see they're Elephant Faunas, there the only type of Faunas that are that huge" Emerald told him

The Elephant Faunas sets down a stake and he drives it into the ground.

"Well, don't stare too long. They're shy. When they stop being shy, they get angry. And when they're angry, I've seen them pound a man straight into the ground like a hammer on a nail" Emerald told him

The giant finishes his work and looks at Jaune, and he begins growling and Jaune quickly looks away. The party continues to walk through the camp, and the Faunas children begin to surround Jaune has he passes.

"Look! It's an Easterner!" said a woman

"What is he doing here?" said a Silver-Hand soldier

"Look over there!" said a girl

Emerald looked to Jaune and smiled

"You're wearing the wrong color," she told him

Jaune looks at her with a small grin and looked back to the town's folk

"That I could guess," Jaune told her

Emerald look to him with a smile "In your hearts, all you Easterners want to fly free" Emerald said

"When I'm free, will I be free to go?" Jaune asked with a smile

Before she could answer a rock hit Jaune in the head and they looked to see a small Boy with scales on his cheeks

"Blueback!" the boy yelled

The boys then throw more rocks at Jaune

"Sure, you will," Emerald told him

Emerald then wrapped her chain around the boy's foot and tripped him, she then turns back to Jaune and smiles

"But if you run off now then I'll be free to kill ya," she told him

The two kept walking and passed more kids. Jaune noticed that they looked at him like he was evil. Emerald looked to him and then back to the kids who looked at him

"Got no respect, this lot. Got no fathers to slap 'em when they're Acting up"

"What happened to their fathers?" Jaune asked

"Some of them were killed by Blue Fang like you" Emerald told him

Jaune looked down with sadness in his face

"Don't look so grim, Jaune. If Adam likes you, you'll live another day. And if he doesn't..." but before she could finish her sentence they had made it to a large house on the end of the road. Jaune, Emerald, and Bellamy enter the tent. As Jaune entered he saw a Dog Faunas man look at him and then saw a Silver haired man sitting by the fire. He began to sniff the air

"I smell a BlueBack," the man said

"He Killed the Half-Hand, thought you might want to question him," Bellamy told them

The man turned around to see Jaune and Jaune saw who the man really was. It was Mercury, when Mercury saw Jaune he couldn't believe it,

"Jaune Fucking Black" Mercury said and shook Jaune's hand

Jaune shakes back, "good to see you to Mercury" Jaune told him

Then the dog Faunas stood up and looked at Jaune and Jaune faced him

"That half-handed cunt killed friends of mine. Friends twice your size" the dog Faunas told Jaune

Jaune looked at him "My Friend Raven told me that big men fall just as quick as little ones if you put a sword through their hearts" Jaune told him

"Plenty of little men tried to put their swords through my heart. And there's plenty of little skeletons buried in the woods. What's your name?" he asked Jaune

"I'm Jaune Black," Jaune told him

"So another bastard from Vale" the dog Faunas smirked

Before more words could be said Adam himself walked out of a room and when Jaune saw him Jaune kneeled

"Your Grace" Jaune said while on one knee

Everyone in the room began to laugh

The dog Faunas looked to Jaune "Your Grace? Did you hear that? From now on, you'd better kneel every time Adam fart's!" he laughed

Adam looked at him with a smile on his face,

"That's enough Martain," Adam said

Adam looked to Jaune "Stand up, We don't kneel for anyone beyond the Wall" Adam told him

Jaune rose from the ground and looked

"So, you're Jonathan Arc's bastard. Thank you for the gift, Bellamy. You can leave us" Adam said

Bellamy leaves and Emerald gives Jaune a look and exits as well.

Adam saw the look. Jaune looked back to Adam

"The girl likes you. You like her back, Jaune? That why you want to join us?" Adam asked

Jaune just looked at him thinking about what he should tell Adam

"Don't panic, This isn't the Blue Fang" Martain told Jaune

Martain just looked disappointed at Jaune

"Can't believe this pup killed the Halfhand" Martain sighed

Adam just walked to Jaune and put out his hand "He was our enemy and I'm glad he's dead"

Jaune shakes his hand but Adam holds on firmly

Adam looked at him with a hint of sadness "He was my Mentor once. Back when he had a whole hand. What were you doing with him?" Adam asked

"The Captain Commander sent me to the Halfhand for a scouting mission," Jaune told Adam

"Why though?" Adam asked

"She trusted me, and she thinks I'll be fit to lead one day," Jaune told him

Adam smiled and let go of Jaune's arm "But here you are, a traitor kneeling before the King's-beyond-the-Wall" Adam told Jaune

Jaune just looked at Adam with a bit of anger, he had no right to call him that. Not after what he did. Not after he killed Vernal.

"If I'm a traitor, then you are, too" Jaune said with anger

Martain growled and Adam just looked at him

"Why do you want to join us, Jaune Black?"

Jaune begins to hesitate on the Answer but he came up with one. One that Vernal always wanted

"I want to be free"

"No, I don't think so. I think what you want most of all is to be a hero. I'll ask you one last time ... why do you want to join us?" Adam said

Martain began to close in and he was gonna draw his weapon and Mercury was uneasy with this situation.

Jaune then looked at Adam "Before we left We found two corpses and I fought..."

"You Fought what?" Adam asked

"I saw what the corpse had become"

"You're telling me you saw and fought one of them?"

Jaune nodded

"I want to fight for the side that fights for the living. Did I come to the right place?" Jaune asked

Adam smiled, "We'll need to find you some new Armor," Adam told him.

Jaune just smiled and followed Adam and he saw Emerald waiting for him

"I'll be the one getting you your new Armor and showing you around," Emerald said with a smirk

Jaune just smiled more

"Fine by me," he said

And the two walked off and walked through the town.


	4. Lyanna Blackraider

Ruby, Sun, Glynda, Roman, and Maria had made it to Vacuo. Once in the City they all headed for Shade Academy, where they would speak to headmaster Lyanna Shade.

"will she even talk to us?" Roman asked Glynda

"yes, me and her fought together during the Faunas Right's war" Glynda told him

"wait you fought in the Faunas right's war?" Ruby asked

"yes along with your mother and her half-sister" Glynda said

that's when Ruby stopped in her tracks, "I-I have an Aunt?" Ruby asked

Glynda looked at Ruby, Sun looked at her confused as well

"didn't Tai ever tell you that? Summer had a half Sister and Brother, they were good friends with all of us" Glynda told ruby

Ruby looked hurt, "dad never talked about mom a lot, because he said that her family was important to Vale" Ruby said

"that's because they were" Glynda said

"what does that mean?" Sun asked her

"the Royal Family of vale has it's own name for their bastard children. The royal family's name is called BlackFyre but any Bastard children in the royal family is called Rose" Glynda said

Roman and Maria figured it out pretty quick

"are you saying that Red is related to the Royal Family of Vale?!" Roman asked

"then that would make Ruby a..."

"princess..." Sun caught on

Ruby looked to all of them in shock, she was a princess. like from the stories.

"no, she's not" Glynda said

"what do you mean!? Ruby's mom was related to a Prince and a princess!" Sun yelled

"no, because her mother was a Bastard child and Summer was never given the BlackFyre name, still related but has no claim to the throne of Vale" Glynda told him

they continued to walk and Ruby felt like she had just opened up a whole new world, she knew more about her mother now. she knew her family, she knew who she was a little

they had finally made it to Shade where they entared to see a Brown haired woman standing waiting for them, she saw Glynda and walked to her and hugged her

"Glynda Goodwitch! it's been a long fucking time!" Lyanna said

Glynda looked to her and smiled

"yes it has, I'm glade to see your doing well" Glynda said

"well I wouldn't bee here if I weren't!" Lyanna chuckled

Lyanna noticed the group of people behind her old frined

"Glynda who are they?" Lyanna asked

"these are, Ruby Rose, Sun Wu-Kong, Maria, and Roman Torchwick" Glynda said

Lyanna looked to Roman as if seeing a ghost but then she looked to Ruby, like she was seeing an old friend.

"your mother was Summer Rose, yes?" Lyanna asked

"yes" Ruby answered

"she was a fine fighter. she was my sister in arms. so was her sister Shae"

"that's my Aunt's name?" Ruby asked

Lyanna looked to Glynda who shook her head

"you could say that was her name, that's what I knew her by" Lyanna said and she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "will you walk with me? you to Glynda?" and they both nodded

"the rest of will have a room in here" lyanna told them and the three women walked out into the Garden of Shade,

Ruby looked to the two older women "could you tell me my Aunt's real name?"

"I think you should know who Lyanna is first" Glynda said

Ruby looked to Lyanna with confusion and Lyanna smiled and looked to Ruby,

"it's and Honor to at least meet someone who is related to the Royal family" Lyanna said and bowed to Ruby and the got up "My name is Lyanna Black-Raider, Queen of Vacuo" Lyanna told her

Ruby looked at her and Lyanna just smiled and Ruby smiled back and bowed.

"your Aunt's real name was Dia BlackFyre" Glynda told Ruby

"what was she like?" Ruby asked

"she was a fine woman" Glynda said and Ruby just looked at her

Glynda looked at ruby who was looking disappointed

"When your Aunt Dia, led their army into battle of the Brigs in Vert, men died for her because they believed in her, because they loved her, not because they'd been ordered or forced to" she told Ruby who looked back "on that day, I bled beside your Aunt, she was just like your mother, both of them were brave, and I loved them like my own sisters" Glynda finished telling Ruby, then Lyanna looked at ruby and remember the day, remembering about how Dia did that day

"Dia fought valiantly, Dia fought nobly, and then months later...Dia died" she said with sadness in her tone.

Ruby looked at them both "my Aunt was a great person, huh?"

"Yes she was it is also thanks to their silver eyes" Lyanna chuckled as did Glynda

both remembered how Dia use to playfully fight and bicker with Summer...Both Lyanna and Glynda missed those days...

"how did she die? My aunt Dia?" Ruby asked

Glynda looked to Ruby

"I don't know there was only one person who knew" Glynda said

"who?" Ruby asked

"Jonathan Arc" Glynda told her "but now he's dead, he was the only one who was with Dia in her last moments..." Glynda said

and the two older woman put their heads down in shame...


	5. Relic of Choice

Oscar had taken an Airship to Menagerie but the ship had been damaged thanks to Grimm. so Oscar took a train from Vale to Vacuo. they had stopped and walked around Vacuo and bought food and supplies and Oscar had bought a sharpening stone for his sword.

"Oscar, have you been able to access Summer's powers?" Ozpin asked

Oscar stopped in his tracks, "well, I have only been able to focus on a couple of people, thanks to your memories" Oscar told him

"Like who?" Ozpin asked

"well I can focus on that Jaune guy, Summers daughter Ruby, Her sister Yang, Winter Schnee, and Pyrrha Nikos," Oscar said

Ozpin was happy to hear this "could you see where Ms. Rose is currently?" Ozpin asked

"o-oh yeah sure" he replied and Oscar sat on a bench and breathed in and then focused on Ruby and where she was.

Oscar's eye's turned white and he then saw the flashes of what Ruby had been up to. Her travels with Sun, The attack on White Harbor, her scar, the tribe, and their talk with a brown-haired woman. and that's when he saw it now. she was in a Room with Glyenda Goodwitch, Sun Wukong, Roman Torchwick, and the Brown haired lady. Oscar then stopped the flashes and breathed heavily, his head began to hurt.

"Oz, who was that Woman that they were with?" Oscar asked

"that was Lyanna BlackRaider. she's the Headmistress of Shade Academy. Which means..." Oz began

"she's In Vacuo!" Oscar cried and Ozpine agreed

"So should we head up to Shade?" Oscar asked

"What time does the Ship for Menagerie leave again?" Ozpin asked

"not until four days from now," Oscar told him

"then we must go see her," Ozpin said

Oscar got up and Walked to Shade Academy.

Ruby was walking around the courtyard of Shade and looking at all the beautiful flowers that were growing. it made the harsh desert country truly beautiful. Ruby smelled the flowers and enjoyed the time right now. she had not just found the summer maiden but also the Queen of Vacuo. Glynda watched Ruby and smiled, it was good to see her back to her childish whims. as she watched Ruby she saw a young boy with short brown hair and green eyes with a tint of orange walk into the garden. he wore grayish-green trench-coat and he had a sword to his side. The boy then turned to her and smiled and ran to her, Glynda didn't know what was going on with the boy.

the boy stopped as he was right in front of Glynda, he breathed in and looked at her, "Y-Your Glynda Goodwitch right?" the boy asked

Glynda looked to him and nodded

the boy then beamed and smiled, "great! see I told you we find her first!" he said to himself

"excuse me young man but who are you?" Glynda asked the boy

"o-oh! right! s-sorry got a little carried away... I'm Oscar Pine and I have a message from a friend of yours" he told her

Glynda looked in confusion, a message? was it from Qrow? or maybe Peter?

"what's the message?" she asked him

"a mind needs a book like a sword needs a stone," Oscar told her

Glynda looked at the boy surprised. It was a quote she had heard only one person say...

"Ozpin?" she asked

Oscar smiled.

* * *

.  
.  
.

The Bullhead began to descend onto the landing platform. As it finished landing, two passengers came off and they looked around. one was a girl with pink hair and a pink cat's tail with highlights, while the other was a black man with black sunglasses.

"This place is a lot hotter then Atlas," Neon Katt told her team leader

"yeah you got that right," he said back "now let's get to the wall, we need to find Jaune and them," Flynt Coal told her

she nodded and headed for where they could get a map to the wall and Join up with Jaune and the others to help Weiss as soon as possible.

Blake, Ren, and Nora still sent Rangers to look for Jaune. they watched the wall consistently and waited for his return. Blake most of all. She wanted to be there when Jaune came back. she knew he was still alive and knew he would come back to them. Nora looked at Blake and looked with worry. it's been 10 days and Jaune still didn't show up. Nora knew Jaune could handle anything. but those things that attacked them... those were pure evil, and more dangerous than any Grimm that they had faced. Ren put his hand on Nora's Shoulder

"It's almost dark we need to go and get some rest," Ren told the two females

Nora nodded in agreement but Blake kept looking in the distant landscape waiting for a tiny sight of blonde hair.

"Blake" Nora said as she shook Blake. Blake looked at her, "we need to rest, Jaune wouldn't want you to be like this" Nora told her

Blake looked at her and sight and nodded and followed them from the wall to Fort Petra.

as they made it back to the ground level of the wall, the gates opened to the front entrance of the fort and Blake looked to see who it was that was coming in and that's when she saw the two familiar faces, Flynt coal, and Neon Katt. she walked to them, wondering what they were doing here. Flynt saw her coming and recognized her

"you," he said first, Blake stopped in her tracks and looked to him, "your the cat Faunas that was friends with Jaune, right?" he asked her

Bake nodded and she shook his hand, "I'm surprised you remember me. I'm Blake Belladonna" Blake told him

"Flynt Coal" he responded back, "and my partner here is Neon Katt," he told her pointing at Neon

Neon looked at Blake and just smiled and waved, Blake did the same. Blake helped them grab their stuff and brought them to their rooms. There they unpacked and Blake asked them to sit down with her, Ren and Nora. they all sat down and drank some cold Juice, which was all they had left thanks to Nora. Blake looked at the two new faces in the room and set her drink to her side

"so what brings you two here to the wall?" Blake asked them

Neon looks to Flynt and Flynt looks to her, Neon looks worried to tell them the answer. Flynt takes a drink and then sets it down and looks right at Blake.

"so none of you know yet? what happened in Vale?" Flynt asked them

the three looked at him with confused looks

Flynt looked down and sighed, "Katelyn and Elizabeth Arc along with Raven Branwen were killed by Tyrian Callows. Woo is now King of Arc Town and Warden of Southern Vale, but that's not even half of the bad news" Flynt said as he took a drink and then back to them, "Weiss was forcefully married to Tyrian" Flynt finished

the three were shocked, full of disgust, and completely angry with the fact.

"so Weiss was forced by her father into being married to him," Ren said

"yeah," Flynt said with a nod

"whats the news from Atlas? ya know with Winter?" Blake asked

"Last I heard she was doing great taking back Atlas from Cordovan. And wait till you hear this. She's part of the White Family" Flynt said

"wait? wasn't that family the ones who ruled it while it was Mantel?" Nora asked

Neon nodded, "turned out we were hanging around royalty all along," Neon said with a smirk

"But why are you two here?" Blake asked

"We came here to get Jaune's help, and Hopefully lead a rebellion in South Vale and get back Arc Town"

the three in the room went silent. "he's been missing for a week" Ren said...

* * *

.  
.  
.

Jaune, Emerald, Mercury, and Adam with most of their forces marched to the wall. Adam then stopped Jaune, Jaune turned to Adam.

"Was it hard for you to kill the Halfhand?" Adam asked

Jaune looked at him with a nod "Yes" Jaune said "he gave some good advice"

"You liked him?" Adam asked

Jaune nodded

"I like you, But if you're playing us false, it won't be hard for me to kill you. I've got WhiteFang blood in my veins. These are my people" Adam said

"I understand," Jaune told him

Adam looked at him and smiled "Well, how could you understand?"

"You want to protect your people. So do I. But we need to protect everyone from them" Jaune said

Adam smiled then looked to the men that passed Jaune and him "Do you know what it takes to unite 90 clans, half of whom want to massacre the other half for one insult or another? They speak seven different languages in my army. The Thenns hate the Hornfoots. The Hornfoots hate the ice-river clans. Everyone hates the cave people. So you know how I got moon worshippers and cannibals to march together in the same army"

"No"

"I told them we were all going to die if we don't get East. Because that's the truth"

and with those words, Adam began to walk and Jaune followed him.

Jaune and Adam walked up to Mercury guarding Martain, who was glowing green

Mercury turned to Adam, "Shouldn't be long now"

Jaune looked at Martain, "What's wrong with him?" Jaune asked

It's his Semblance He can enter the mind of animals, see through their eyes" Adam told Jaune "He's scouting for us"

"Martain" Adam said loudly to wake someone up

Martain began to open his eyes and he grabbed his head and looked to Adam. Adam kneeled in front of Martain and put his hand on Martin's shoulders

"Where were you this time?" Adam asked

"I was at Misty Falls," Martin told Adam

"Good Job, What did you see?" Adam asked

Martain looked down and then back at Adam "Dead Men. Walking dead men" Martain told adam

they all Arrived at Misty falls only to find broken weapons in the shape of a broken moon

Adam looked down and spat on the Image "Always the artists... sick fuckers" Adam said

"There are no bodies," Jaune said

Emerald then looked to Martain, "You said there were dead people here"

"There was..." Martain replied

Adam then looked to Jaune, "How many men were here?" he asked the blonde knight

Jaune thought again, "About 1,000 I think" Jaune replied

Adam then looked to Jaune and stepped closer to him "And you know what those men are now?" Adam asked him and Jaune looked around and then back to Adam, Jaune knew. and he nodded

"We're all the same to them. Meat for their army"

"Do you think anyone got away?" Mercury asked

"It's not impossible. You don't go far betting against Church" Adam said "But dead or alive, he took a big gamble coming West. And he lost. Her best fighting men are dead. And whether she's Lord Commander of the Blue Fang or a grimmified corpse, she's a long way from home" Adam said, He looked to see the wall close by.

Adam turned to Mercury "Mercury, Martain" Adam called and the two walked to up to him "I want you both to climb the Wall. Take Emerald and 20 good men" Adam said and then looked at Jaune "And take this one. He knows Fort Petras defenses better than any of us. And if he's useful, good. If not throw him off the Wall. See if Humans can fly" Adam said

"We're finally going to war, old friend?" Martain said with a smile

Adam smiled back to him "Hide near Fort Petra. When I give the signal, hit them in the night. They've got a big old wall to hide behind, but it only guards one side.

Martain and Adam then hugged

"We'll meet again," Martain said as he and Adam parted from the hug

"If you do your job," Adam said

Jaune looked to Adam "How will we see your signal?" Jaune asked

Adam turned to Jaune but then looked to Martain "Send your eagle above the Wall every night. When it's time, I'm going to light the biggest fire the East has ever seen!" Adam said and he smiled and with half of his men they set up camp and Mercury, Martain and Jaune with Emerald and 20 other men walked to the wall.

Jaune and Emerald bring firewood to the newly set up camp that everyone set up. Mercury sits next to Martain, Who looks at the two with disdain.

"Martain says there are Blue backs patrolling on the Wall. Tell me what you know"

"There are four to a patrol. Two builders to check for structural damage, two rangers to watch for enemies" Jaune told Mercury

Martain the got up and looked to Jaune "How often do these patrols go out?" he asked Jaune

"It varies," Jaune told him "If I knew where on the Wall we were heading, I could tell you," Jaune told him

"You'd like to know that," Martain said, Jaune then dropped the wood and moved closer to Martain

Mercury watched with boredom "There are 19 castles guarding the Wall. How many are manned?" Mercury asked Jaune

Jaune then turned to Mercury "six when I left" Jaune told him

"You sure of that?" Martain asked

Jaune looks at Martain with a scold, "yeah, Most of the old forts are damaged" Jaune told him

"which six are manned?" Mercury asked

Jaune looked back to his fellow bastard, "Fort Petra, Eastwatch by the Sea, Bards tower, Pathers cave, Fort Thurmond, and Fort Mastel" Jaune told him

"And how many men remain in Petra?" Martain asked

"since most of our forces were lost in misty falls, I wanna say 700?" Jaune said

Martain then looked at Jaune and grabbed Jaune by the rim of his hoddie, "Lier! Is there more there!?" Martain yelled

Jaune then head-budded Martain in the face and Jaune then Grabbed out his sword and pointed it at Martian's neck, "What happens to your eagle after I kill you? Does he drift away like a kite with his strings cut or does he just flop dead to the ground?" Jaune asked

Mercury then stepped in and pushed the two apart, "Martain he's one of us" Mercury told him,

"he's no Blue-Back" Emerald cut in

Martain looked at her "Just 'cause you want him inside you don't make him one of us!" Martain yelled as he walked to her

Emerald then pulled out a small knife that looked like her sword blades and held it at Martian's stomach, "I'm not afraid of you" she told him

Martain looked at her with anger but he backed away.

"I don't need you to protect me," Jaune told Emerald

Emerald smirked at him "Of course you do. Who stopped Martain when he was about to cut your throat? Who vouched for you with Adam? It seems you owe me a debt" Emerald laughed and Jaune just rolled his eyes

Emerald looked away from him with a smile and saw a hot-spring and she cunningly smirked.

Emerald walked behind Jaune and undid his swords Sheath from his belt and ran off with it. Jaune noticing the shift in weight looked to see Emerald running off with his sword

"Give it back Em!" Jaune yelled

Emerald turned back to Jaune, "Well, I stole it. It's mine. If you want it, come steal it back" she told him and kept running for the Hotsprings

Jaune ran after her and stopped to catch his breath, "Emerald! Oum's name! Emerald!" Jaune yelled and ran back after her

Emerald stopped in her tracks and Jaune caught up with her, He stopped when he saw her. "Is Martain right? Are you still a Blue-Back? It's time you proved yourself" she told Jaune and She takes off her shoes and then her cloak

Jaune looked at her with confusion, "Emerald what are-?"

"You swore some vows. To the Queen, I want you to break 'em. I want you to see me" she said. She then removes her jacket and shirt and then her pants. revealing herself, nude. "All of me"

Jaune looked at her, Emerald began to walk to Jaune. Emerald tried to kiss him but Jaune stopped her

"We shouldn't... Emerald, you don't want this" he told her

Emerald didn't listen to him and kisses him. He resists her at first, but he cannot fight his feelings. They embrace and passionately kiss. He kisses her neck, her breasts and continues downward.

"Why are you still dressed?" she asked Jaune "You-" but then Jaune picked her up and kissed her again...

* * *

.  
.  
.

Yang sat At Ozpin's old desk. she found it rather comfortable, 'No wonder he liked sitting in here so much' Yang thought to herself. As she sat down, her three little Dragons, who were now the size of the chair, were playing-fighting with Zwei. She saw it as the most adorable thing ever. She got out of the chair and looked to Beacon and looked over the sea to see Vale. So close and yet it was so far. it's been a week since she had taken back Beacon. Neptune was fine and funny enough, got over his fear of water in a way. She, with her war council, who consisted of, Sage, Arslan, Resse, Neptune, and Cardin, have been planning their first attack on Atlas. They had a Promise to keep after all. Cinder had also wished to help her but Yang had convinced her to focus on getting more weapons, Ships, and Dust ready. So that She, Mistral, and Atlas would attack Vale together and Win by a landslide, Cinder had agreed.

there was a knock on the door and Yang looked back, "come in" she said

the door opened to reveal Arslan and Sage. The two were looking shocked yet surprised

"you two look like you've seen a Ghost" Yang said with a chuckle

Sage looked at her and smiled "well that's not the case but we have something better" Sage told Her

Yang looked at him, "what are you talking about?"

Arslan then placed a box on the desk and moved away from it. Yang looked at them like they had gone crazy, but she looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a crown, it had what she could see as different flowers on it

"that's it Yang," Sage said

Yang then realized what they were talking about. what this was. what they had found.

"it's the relic of choice..." Yang breathed out

this was one of the four relics that the gods had left behind. Knowledge, Choice, Creation, and Destruction. those are what the relics represented, A lamp, A Crown, A spear, And a Sword. this was what Salem was looking for. And Yang had found it. and Now there was Only three more to Go.

Now Yang needed to make a call she hadn't made in a while. A call to her sister...


	6. Only us

Jaune and Emerald were just laying next to the hotspring, Emerald looked to Jaune,

"how long has it been since you last had sex?" Emerald asked him

Jaune couldn't help but look at her, he smiled "a year" he lied.

Jaune then looked to her, "how was your first time?" he asked

Emerlad just looked away in shame, "What do you think?"

"Who was he?"

"he was Just another boy. He came trading with his brothers. He red hair, "Kissed by fire" as they say, he was strong. Not like you" she told him "That was the first one, Then there was this Thenn boy. Spoke no Common, but Oum, he was built like a mammoth!" Emerald slyly smirked

Jaune just rolled his eyes and sat up, "Yeah, thanks. I think I've heard enough... We'd best get back or Mercury and Martain-" Jaune said before Emerlad kissed him to shut him up

"I'm not done with you yet" Emerald said with a smirk "How long's it been since you had a bath?"

Jaune followed her to the hotspring and they laid in warm water, and Emerald swam over to Jaune, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and looked to him.

"Let's go back later. Let's stay here a while longer" Emerald said as she got Jaunes head wet "I don't ever want to leave this cave, Jaune, Not ever" she said with a loving smile and Jaune gave one back

* * *

the next day, they all stood at the wall, looking up at it. Jaune looked and he still couldn't see the top.

Martain looked to Jaune, "Used to be you couldn't find a tree within a mile of the Wall. Blue-Backs would come out every morning with guns" He told Jaune "Your flock gets smaller every year" he said and walked off

Jaune looked to Emerald, who was looking just a bit nervouse, "You ever climbed it before?"

"No. But Mercs done it half a hundred times" she told him.

she looked at him and she could see the sweat coming off his head and cheeks, she smiled at him

"You're afraid" she told him

Jaune looked to her with a nerviouse smile "Aren't you?"

"It's a long way up and a long way down"

the two then sat down, Emerald then handed him some spiked boots,

"I brought a pair for you. They're too big for you, but they're good" she told him

Jaune put them on and tried to walk with them. they were a bit lose but he could manage with them, He had to, if he wanted to live. he looked to Emerald "You kill someone for them?" Jaune asked

"Nah. I didn't kill him, but I bet his balls are still bruised" she chuckled

Jaune laughed as well.

"He wasn't good to me the way you're good to me. He didn't do that thing you do with your tongue!" Emerald said loudly

Jaune rolled his eyes but had a slight blush on his face.

"Can we not talk about that here?" he asked her

"'Can we not talk about that here?'" she mocked Jaune, "your not afraid of Grimm yet you afraid of naked girls" Emerald said

"Only in the beginning" Jaune said back with a smile

"You're a proper lover, Jaune" she told him and kissed hom on the cheek "And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me"

Jaune looked at her confused "What secret?" he asked

"Do you think I'm as dumb as all those girls or huntsmen and bandits you knew growing up?" she told him "You're loyal and you're brave" she told him and smiled but then she frowned "You didn't stop being a Blue-back the day you walked into Adam's tent" she said

Jaune froze, he didn't know how to respond to what she was saying. what would he do if she decided to tell everyone. Emerald then grabbed Jaunes head and made him look into her eyes

"But I'm with you now, You're going to be loyal to only us" Emerald told him.

Jaune nodded and Emerald looked at him again "The Blue Fang don't care if you live or die. Adam doesn't care if I live or die. But I Do" Emerald then kissed him "We're just soldiers in their armies and there's more of them after we die" she told him...

Jaune kissed her and Emerald smiled

"It's you and me that matter, Don't ever betray me" she told him

Jaune nodded and looked deep into her eyes "I won't"

Emerald nodded and Mercury then walked to Jaune and Emerald. he handed them two pairs of pick axe. he looked at both of them and sat down next to them,

"Sink your metal deep and make sure it holds before taking your next step" he told them then he leaned to Jaune "And if you fall, don't scream. You don't want that to be the last thing she remembers" Mercury laughed loudly and Jaune just rolled his eyes.

they had made ot over the wall and were now marching to Fort Petra. Martain was looking at Jaune ahead of him and saw Emerald to his side, he pulled her aside and looked at her, Emerald looked at him with a bit of disgust

"what do you want Martain?" She asked

"let me ask you something. You love him?" Martain asked

Emerald nodded and Martain just scoffed

"Cause he's pretty? Is that it? You like his pretty hair and his pretty eyes? You think pretty is gonna make you happy?" Martain asked

Emerald rolled her eyes and walked away but Martain grabbed her hand, Emerald took out her dagger and put it to his throat

"Don't. touch. me" Emerald told him

she put the dagger away and left

"You won't love him so much when you find out what he really is!" Martain yelled at her "YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL REGRET IT!"


	7. Return of Black

Martin used his semblance and looked over the land, with the help of his hawk he had seen a farm with one man and eight horses

"Only one old man and eight good horses," he told Mercury

Mercury looked at Jaune "What's one old man doing with eight horses?"

If I remember right, some of the rangers like to use horses and He breeds them for the Blue Fang" Jaune replied

"How's he keep folks from stealing them?" Martin asked

"The Blue Fang protects him"

"Not today they don't" Martin smiled and pulled out his ax "He's selling horses, he's got some lien in there"

"And maybe some bullets or some huge fucking guns" Mercury chuckled

"then let's carve him up" Martin smiled

Martain was about to rush in but Jaune stopped him

"We just take the horses and go," Jaune told him, he then looked at Mercury "The old man's no threat"

"I keep telling you! he's a Blue Back!" Martin yelled but Mercury stopped him

"He's an old man Jaune," Mercury told Jaune "A bullet through the heart's a better way to die than coughing up your last with no one but your horses to hear"

Jaune then turned to Mercury and Martin "The Fang might send a few men looking for a horse thief. They'll send a lot more to hunt down murderers" Jaune told the

"I hope so. Killing crows in their castle is tough. Killing them out here in the open, that's what we do" Martain said

Martain looked to Mercury and Mercury looked back at him but then to Jaune. Jaune did have a point, and they were already short-handed but if they had horses they could travel better.

"Spread out. Surround the hut and move in" Mercury said with a sigh

The White Fang ran towards the home and Jaune smacks his sword against a rock to alert the Old man and his horses. the Old man looked confused but then he heard his horses crying, the OLD MAN steps outside and sees all of the White Fang looting his barn, He grabs a horse and runs rides away, but Emerald took out her gun and shot the Old man in the shoulder. He fell and Jaune dragged him back while Emerald got the horse.

Mercury saw that they had gathered everything from the barn. he went back inside to the other members "Clear the barn!" he yelled

the Old man is sitting on the ground and Martin walks up to him and he pulls a knife out on Martin but Emerald cocks her gun and aims for the Old man

"That won't help you, grandpa" Martain said

Martin sticks his hand out, asking for the knife, The Old man was hesitant but he gives it to Martin and he tosses it aside

Mercury walked out of the barn and then walked to the old man, Mercury crouched down and faced the Old man

"Where are you riding to?" Mercury asked him

"Doesn't matter now..." the Old man said sadly "does it?" he asked

Mercury looked down with a bit of shame, but he tossed it aside and looked to the Old man "No, it doesn't matter now"

"Cut his throat or he'll tell the Blue Backs we're here!" Martin cried to Mercury

Mercury took out his sword, He still felt guilty about this. But this was his job. His duty.

"You understand" Mercury sighed

the Old man raised his hand to stop Mercury "Let me stand at least," the Old man asked

Mercury nodded, the Faunas here had pride and Honor, and this man wanted to die with both. Mercury helps the Old man get up and The Old man looks into Mercury's eyes. Mercury then gets in position for the kill. Before Mercury could kill him Martain had an Idea.

"Make the Blue Back kill him," Martain said "You're one of us now. Prove it" Martain said as he looked to Jaune

Jaune unsheathes Croceas Mors and He places his sword against the Old man's neck

"She looks sharp," the Old man said

Jaune nods his head and the Old man closes his eyes and starts praying, Jaune begins to hesitate

"Do it. Do it" Emerald begged

"Go on, boy" Martain yelled

Jaune raises his sword but hesitates but Emerald shoots the Old man in the chest, and the Old man fell to the ground dead. Martin and Mercury reach for their weapons. Jaune and Emerald are standing side by side in defensive positions, ready to attack

"Kill him!" Mercury yelled

Emerald prepares to shoot at Martin but Jaune pushes her to the ground first. Jaune and Martin have a sword fight while Mercury runs towards Emerald and she starts yelling and screaming as Mercury restrains her

"He's one of them!" Mercury cried

"No!" Emerald yelled

Emerald bites Mercury's arm which causes him to lose his grip on her. She starts running away but Mercury grabs her and tackles her to the ground

"You're not gonna die for one of them Em..." Mercury said sadly

Jaune slashed Martin's hand and then stabbed him in the chest

"You were right the whole time" Jaune whispered in Martin's ear

Jaune then twists his sword but Martin uses his Semblance to go into his eagle right before dying. The eagle attacks Jaune, biting and scratching his face. Jaune tosses the eagle aside and makes a run for one of the Old man's horse and he began to start riding away as Mercury and Emerald look on...

* * *

Jaune cleans his facial wounds in a small river as his horse grazes nearby. He then hears the sound of a gun being cocked, he turns to see Emerald with her gun aimed at him. Jaune saw the heartbreak on her face and he began to shed a tear

"you know I didn't have a choice... You always knew who I was, what I am" Jaune cried

Tears began to form in her eyes but she still aimed her gun and Jaune slowly shed more tears. He didn't want to hurt her like this.

"I have to go home now. I know you won't hurt me"

"you don't know that! I can put a bullet right into your head! you know nothing!" Emerald cried

Jaune chuckled but it sounded broken "I do know some thing's," he told her "I know I love you"

Emerald wipes her tears away and still aims and Jaune

"I know you love me... But I have to go home now" Jaune said sadly

Emerald fights back more tears and Jaune turns around to leave but she shoots into his shoulder. Jaune falls to the ground, grunting in pain. Emerald cocks her gun again just as Jaune lurches up and grabs onto his horse. Emerald hesitates and Jaune mounts the horse, only to be shot in his leg, Jaune cried out and spurs his horse, and the horse runs off, Emerald cocks her gun a third time and shoots him a third time as he gallops away. She begins to weep.

Jaune's horse arrives at Fort Petra and Two guards drag Jaune through the courtyard

"We have Someone wounded here!" cried one guard

many people come rushing in to see what is happening and the guards set Jaune down and roll him over.

"It's Commander Black! Quick get Lieutenant Belladonna or Ren

Nora was nearby and heard it was Jaune, she ran over to him

"Jaune! Jaune! Jon, it's me! Nora!" She cried

Jaune was almost out of it but he saw Nora "Nora?"

"Hush, now. You're home" she said and she looked to two female medics "Carry him inside. Gently!" she cried

The medics get a gurney and put Jaune on it and get him to the medical wing

Ren was standing behind Jaune as he was getting dressed. Jaune was still sore from the bullet wounds. he had heard about what happened to Kate and His mother...

* * *

"The last time I saw her was before we left for Menagerie. She said, "Next time I see you, you'll be all in blue", I was jealous of her my whole life," Jaune said as he put his Hoddie on and he winced in pain "The way my dad looked at her whenever she beat all of us in a fight, I wanted that. She was better than me at everything... fighting, riding horses and bikes and girls. Oum. I wanted to hate her, but I never could" Jaune told Ren

"you know sometimes I hate you," Ren said

"what? why?" Jaune asked with a smile

Ren smirked and stood next to Jaune "because you were a better fighter then I was. You were tougher then I was. I Hate you sometimes but I like you most of the time" Ren said

Jaune smiled "you really are like a brother to me Ren," Jaune said

Ren nodded "the same to you Jaune. the same to you"

Jaune picked up Coreas Mors and put on his armor "those two wanted to hang me for a while and Now's the chance" Jaune told Ren.

Ren looked at him "No one's going to hang you Jaune. You've done nothing wrong"

Jaune began to walk out of his room "I've done plenty wrong" Jaune said coldly.

"So you admit you murdered Qhorin Halfhand?" Asked Fennec

"I didn't murder him," Jaune told him

"No? You put your sword through a brother of the Blue Fang, tell me, Commander Black, What do you call that?" Corsac asked

"He wanted me to kill him," Jaune said he opened his mouth to speak again but he was cut off by Lord Sarge

"A traitorous bastard! What else would you expect!?" He yelled at him

"Captain Qhorin believed our only chance to stop Adam was to get a man inside his army" Jaune told them

"Don't talk about him as if you knew him, He was my brother" Sarge yelled

"Then you'd know he'd do anything to defend the Wall! The silver hands and the White Fang would have boiled him alive, but letting me kill him-"

"Listen to him! He even talks like the enemy now!" Corsac yelled

"Yeah, I talk the enemy! I ate with the enemy! I climbed the Wall with the enemy. I...I slept with an enemy" Jaune said

"You admit you slept the enemy then?" Fennec asked

"I do"

"Then you're a traitor...The boy must die" Fennec said

"If we beheaded every guard, soldier, or captain who lay with a girl, the Wall would be manned by headless men," said Ilia

"There's a difference between sneaking off to some brothel and sleeping with the enemy!" Cried, Sarge

Jaune was annoyed by them arguing over one another

"While we sit here debating which rules I broke, Adam Taurus and Mercury Black plan an attack on the wall," Jaune told them "There are 23 of the Silver Hands by Mercury Black and Emerald Sustari. I killed their lieutenant... Emerald Sustari shot me when I tried to escape. Their orders are to attack Fort Petra from the south while Adam hits it from the north. The signal for the attack will be a fire. Adam said it would be the greatest fire Menagerie has ever seen. That's the truth and nothing but the truth"

They all looked at Jaune

"Do you intend to execute me or am I free to go?" Jaune asked

"None of us are free. But we won't be taking your head today, Jaune...Go on" Ilia told him

Jaune then left the room

"I am acting Lord Commander, Commander Ilia" Fennec told her

"Yes, you are"

"And I don't trust the bastard! He could be lying!" Fennec cried

"He told the truth," Ilia said

"And you always know when a man's telling a lie? Tell me, commander Ilia, How did you acquire this magical power?" Finnick asked with a sneer

"Easy. I grew up in Atlas" Ilia said getting up and walking away...


	8. The last Emerald (Volume Finale)

Jaune and Ilia are standing on the edge of The Wall and Its night.

Ilia looked at Jaune as they both chuckled

"I don't think Commander Sarge cares much for interpretation" Jaune chuckled

"So what's it like?" Ilia asked Jaune

he turned to her

"what's what like?" he asked her

"don't play dumb, what's it like having sex?" she asked

Jaune just stood still, he didn't know if she was talking about the feeling ot the emotions or other things. but he would answer her with what he had felt with his first time.

"It's...there's this person, this whole other person. And you're wrapped up in them and they're wrapped up in you and all that matters it the two of you" Jaune said

Ilia giggled at this and Jaune was just embarrassed

"that was the corniest thing I have ever heard!" she said,

"well I'm not a fucking poet Ilia!" Jaune cried

"No, you're really not" she replied

Jaune then sighed "And what did I get for it? My first love was stabbed in the heart by Adam Tarrus, and I betrayed the second woman Who loved me and the third shot me with three bullets" Jaune said

"There'll be Bullets and fire for all of us soon," Ilia said sadly

"There will..."

"They've already done the worst thing they could ever do. because of them, Lord Commander Gwen had been poisoned..."

Jaune looked at her with sadness "Go get some sleep, Ilia. I'll take watch" Jaune told her

she nodded at took the lift down. An owl perches on a post next to Jaune.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about her? My Sheila?" Mercury asked Emerald as they are waiting in their camp near Fort Petra.

"Yes" Emerald replied

"Oh, that was a night to remember. Of course, I'd had a good bit to drink" Mercury chuckled "her fangs were sharp, but she knew how to use them. And she was nice and soft down below. No, she was no ordinary Faunas she-"

"Right now all I want to think about is each one of these bullets and daggers finding its way into a Blue backs heart"

Mercury froze "We could be waiting here a while..." he replied

Emerald scoffed "that's fine, Means I'll have more time to think of ways to kill him," Emerald told him.

* * *

there was an Alarm sounding in the distance. Nora and Ren got out of their rooms, Blake rushed out of the kitchens with Flynt and Neon. every soldier of the Blue Fang gathered together in the courtyard.

"Get ready! Grab your weapons! Snipers get to the wall!" ordered Commander Fennec.

Members are shouting frantically and Fennec and the other commanders argue over one another. The Silver-Hands and the White Fang on the other side of the wall heard the Forts Alarms and get up begin to prepare the attack on the Fort. Jaune walked to the edge of the wall and saw Adams Signal. And Adam was telling the truth. It was the biggest fire he had ever seen.

Jaune walks to see Fennec looking at the flames and the army that came with, Jaune first help the men throw Barrels of fire off the edge of The Wall.

"Pick up the pace!" Jaune ordered his men on the wall "There we go!" Jaune cheered as his men kept dropping the Barrels.

Jaune walked to Fennec and stood next to him and watched the Army of White Fang and Silver Hands charge the wall

"A hundred thousand you say?" Fennec asked Jaune

"Yes"

"You can say it if you like. We should've sealed the tunnel while we had the chance as you suggested"

"It was a difficult decision either way..." Jaune replied

"Do you know what leadership means, Commander Black?" Fennec asked

Jaune shook his head

"It means that the person in charge gets second-guessed by every person in his command. But if he starts second-guessing himself, that's the end. For him. For everyone. This is not the end. Not for us. Not if you do your duty for however long it takes to beat them back. And then you get to go on hating me and I get to go on wishing your Silver-hand whore had finished the job" Fennec said

Ren looked to Nora "get the wounded and sick out of here now!" he told her

"I'm not leaving you, Ren! not again!" Nora cried

"as soon as you get them to the next town Come back and help us fight," told her, He grabbed her head and kissed her "I love you," He told her

Nora nodded and looked to some men and told them to gather the wounded and sick.

Nora looked back to Ren "Promise me you won't die"

"I promise you I won't die" Ren replied

Nora turns around and leaves with her soldiers and the wounded.

Ren sees Flynt and Neon at the gate walls with guns waiting for the Silverhands and White Fang to attack "There's a lot more on the other side of the wall than this side. We've got us some weapons and things. This is the perfect place for us to be" Flynt told Neon

"I've never killed someone before" Neon cried, she then looked to Ren "You're not afraid?" she asked him

Ren smiled "Of course I'm afraid, there's an army of Faunas who are coming to kill us," Ren told her

Emerald looks up at the gates. She sees Ren, Flynt, and Neon in the tower and she runs down the hill toward the others

She ran to Mercury and grabbed out her gun, "Most of their men are up top. Didn't count more than twenty down there. Leftovers. They've got three manning the front" Emerald told him

"How high are the walls?" asked a female Bear Faunas

Mercury turned to the Faunas "It doesn't matter. We'll be up and over before they know what's happened" Mercury told her "Now! Let's kill some Blue Backs!" Mercury cheered

Everyone cheers and They head towards the Fort. the Army forces are seen stomping and yelling through the woods and Elephant Faunas can be seen by the Soldiers on the wall and look down at them in awe

"hold your fire" Fennec ordered but some of the guns were already going off

"I said Hold your fucking Fire! Does Hold mean shoot?!" Fennec yelled

"NO SIR!" yelled the soldiers

"You all plan to die here tonight!?" Fennec cried

"NO SIR!"

"That's very good to hear," Fennec said

the Army came closer to the wall

"FIRE NOW!" Fennec yelled

the Guns fired and they began to mow down the first wave of the attacks. but they weren't the only ones with guns. Adam walked out of the forest and with him came Ten men with rocket launchers. Adam looked to the wall and smiled, "let them have it" he told them and the soldiers began firing the rockets. some hit the wall while others had hit some of the mounted guns. One was to close for comfort, it nearly made Jaune and Fennec fall off the wall.

A soldier ran to Fennec

"we need help down below! they've breached the Gate to the Fort!" the soldier cried

Mercury and plant three bombs on the gates to Fort Petra and when far enough away from the explosion they pushed the trigger and the Bombs blew up the gates. Emerald loads some Fire dust bullets into her gun and Fires and some of the Soldiers.

"They're attacking the southern gates!" Cried the man

"Now!?" Fennec cried

"Now!" the man cried

"I'm going down then" Fennec then turned to Jaune "you have The Wall, Commander Black"

Jaune looked at him and nodded

"don't fail us," Fennec said as he left to fight down below

* * *

Ren, Flynt, and Neon fired their guns to the rest of the enemy's that were trying to enter. Neon and Flynt had killed some of them, Ren killed bat faunas and two lizard faunas. Ren then saw that one had a grenade launcher.

"Get down!" Ren cried and the explosion hit their tower. blowing them back as well as hitting them with rubble.

Ren got up to see that the pinky finger on his left hand was blown off, Ren ignored the pain and went to check up on Flynt and Neon. Neon was bleeding from her head and her ears, Flynt had been just blown back but his body would have a lot of Brusis.

"READY!" Jaune ordered the men aimed the mounted guns

"AIM!" the men aimed the mounted guns

"FIIIIIRRRE!" Jaune cried

The men fired the guns at Adam's men as they rush the wall and begin to climb. Ilia made her way to Jaune, she also had Blake with her

"how are things looking?" Ilia asked

"They won't submit before dawn..." Jaune told them

"How do you know that?" Ilia asked

"Cause That's what I'm gonna do"

"I think they're in a bigger hurry than us!" Blake said

Jaune turned to the Gunners, "I want you two to shoot at the ones climbing the wall everyone else fire at the rest!"

the men Fired at the Faunas that were climbing the wall but some still were climbing

Jaune saw three giant Elephant Faunas running to the gates

"Focus Fire on those Faunas!" Ilia commanded

The Gunners fire drop down toward the three Giant's that approach the gate, but two of them throw rocks at the gunners. one Rock knocks a gun off the wall and down the other side. the three faunas begin to try and break down the outer gate

Jaune walked to Ilia "The outer gate won't hold. Take five men, hold the inner gate"

"got it"

Ilia pulled out her sword/whip and was on her way bit Jaune stopped her for a second

"Hold the gate. If they make it through-"

"They won't," Ilia told him "Come on Hill! And you Cooper! You three, on me!" she ordered and the men obeyed and followed her down.

* * *

"Protect the gate!" Fennec cried as he killed a Faunas

Fennec was walking out when he Ran into Mercury.

The two start fighting each other, Fennec slashes at Mercury but Mercury dodges, Fennec sliced two more times but Mercury kept dodging. Mercury kicked up at Fennec and fired a bullet but Fennec blocked with his sword, Mercury then kicked Fennec in the ribs and then kicked him back, Fennec got up quickly and rolled back before Mercury could stab into him, Fennec got up and slashed Mercury on the cheek and Mercury sliced him across the stomach but it wasn't deep enough to kill him. Fennec falls to the ground and two soldiers get him and dragged into the medic bay.

"Hold the fucking gate! Hold it!" Fennec Cried as he was getting Dragged.

Ren ran and saw Ilia heading to the gate. he had just taken Flynt and Neon to the medic bay. he had made it to Ilia and stopped her.

"We need more men down here!" he cried

"We have to hold the gate!" Ilia told him "Tell Jaune! He's in command!" Ilia said as they rushed off to the gate.

Ren runs to the lift but is almost killed by a Fish Faunas. The Faunas swings an Axe at Ren, but ren ducks and shoots the man in the stomach and then slit his throat. Ren then Makes it to the Lift and heads up to Jaune.

Ren runs up to Blake and Jaune, "Jaune!"

Jaune then turns to Ren

"What are you doing up here? Wheres Nora?" Jaune asked

"She's taken the wounded to the next Town. Fennec is wounded and being taken there along with Flynt and Neon. The Fort walls can't stand much longer" Ren told him

Jaune nodded and looked to Blake, "You're with me Blake" he told her and she nodded Ren, You have The Wall. If they try to break the gates again, drop fire on them. If the climbers get too high, do the same" Jaune told him

Ren nodded and Began to give orders to the Soldiers.

Jaune and Balke walked to the lift and stopped

"I need two soldiers! now!" Jaune said

Two followed Jaune and Blake to the lift.

Ilia gets to the inner gate with her men as the Elephant Faunases continues to try and break the gate

"How are we gonna stop that!?" Cried one of her men

"We shot it over a hundred times!" Cried another

"You heard Jaune, we hold the gate!" She said and shot a bolt of Lighting dust at the giant.

"why should we take orders from him, He's not the Lord Commander!" cried the same man

"We hold the gate!" Ilia yelled

The giant lifts the gate and goes under it. and make's it into the tunnel. The giant rushes toward the inner gate as Ilia and her men stand in fear, ready to fight.

Jaune, Blake and the two soldiers make it to the ground and they split up Fighting their Attackers. Jaune killed one of the Soldiers but was Grabbed by a lieutenant of the White Fang and then thrown to the Forges. The lieutenant slams Jaune's face Into an anvil and throws Jaune to a brick wall, he tries to stab Jaune with his chainsaw, but Jaune moves out of the way. Jaune then grabs a hammer and with it hits his legs making the lieutenant kneel and with the hammer Jaune brings it down and smashes it into his skull.

Jaune, Now out of Breath turns to leave but as he turns around and he sees Emerald with her one of her guns aimed right at him. They both stare, Jaune looks at her and smiles,

"Emerald..." Jaune said with a broken voice.

Emerald slowly put her gun down. But she is shot straight through her chest and she begins to fall to the ground. Jaune rushes to her and holds her body

"Jaune?... Is that you?" she asked

"Emerald be quiet! Shh, don't talk! Hang in there!" Jaune cried putting his right hand on her wound and putting pressure on it

Emerald looked at him "do you remember that hot spring?" She asked with happiness in her voice

Jaune nods "of course I do...How could I forget?" Jaune said with a smile and tears falling from his eyes

"we should've stayed in there..." She said weakly

"we can still go back...The both of us...Together...I made you a promise remember..." Jaune told her as more tears began to fall. Emerald looked at him and put her hands on his face, tears fell from her eyes

"your so stupid and brave Jaune... That's why I loved you...And I always will" she told Jaune, then she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

As the battle rages on, Jaune put his sword down and holds Emerald's body as he cries again for another one of his fallen loves...

* * *

Mercury is still fighting as the men begin to Retreat, but Mercury decides not to give up. but Mercury is then shot in the shoulder and Ren then kicks away his weapon. Jaune comes down holding a gun that he used to shoot Mercury.

"Put him in chains. We'll question him later" Jaune ordered his men.

"I should've thrown you from the top of the wall!" Mercury said trying to free himself

"you should've," Jaune told Him and Mercury was carried to the prison.

Ilia walks out of the tunnel with two of her men that joined her. she walked up to Jaune and the two hugged.

"We held them off," She told him

Jaune just looks down at the Ground "For one night"

"This is a great win for us"

"Adam was testing our defenses. He almost made it through. And he has more giants, He has a thousand times as many men. They'll hit us again tonight. Maybe we can hold them off for a day or two, but we can never beat them..." Jaune told her

Jaune then Grabbed Croceas Mors and loaded a gun. Blake and Ren were following him as well.

"Where are you going?" Ilia asked

"we're going to find Adam" Jaune told her

"To...you can't do that. No one gave you any orders-"

"Who's left to give orders?" Jaune asked Ilia "Adam's army is only an army because of Adam. He united a hundred warring tribes" Jaune said

"Without Adam, they lose their leader. They lose their purpose, they go back to fighting each other, scatter back to their home" Blake told Ilia

"Without Adam? You're going to kill him!? are you insane!? if you kill him the three of you won't make it out alive!" Ilia Cried

Jaune looked to her, "And Neither will he"

The three walked out and headed to the gate. Ilia walked with them and opened the inner gate she looked to the three of them

"Come back. All of you, Understand?"

the three nodded their heads and the outer gate raises and the three walk through it.


End file.
